


Life is a fairytale and I can't tell if mine will have a happy ending

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuaka - Freeform, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, fairytale metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: At age 14 Akaashi realizes that nothing will ever be like the books he was read as a child. There won't be any dragons to slay, princesses to save, or true love. There will only be the pitiful life he is living right now.However every good story needs a twist, and things are bound to change.





	Life is a fairytale and I can't tell if mine will have a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot about my OTP, or at least one of them, idk anymore

I'm frankly too young and too uneducated for this. My life has just barely begun. I'm the new generation and I was not briefed on how this would go down. 

I'd heard the fairytales mind you (as everyone has) but none of that could prepare me for trembling hands, nervous laughs, and the uncontrollable urge to kiss your crush without any notice.

Really the fairytales should have covered more than just magic slippers and a house made of cake.

I am fourteen years old and am already sick of the bullshit that is my life. I'm short and skinny. I've got feminine features and a voice that still cracks. It is a general nuisance and limits me in the sense of being a prince. A knight in shining armor. A hero.

I'm more of a sidekick.

Fairytales can function without sidekicks so I don't really know why I got so bent out of shape over it.

I am fourteen years old and a lot of crazy stuff is going on for me. In addition to the overwhelming anxiety of schoolwork and hormones I have found myself in quite the predicament.

I have fallen in love.

And not with who I am supposed to.

Not with a princess, a queen, or anything of the sort.

I have fallen in love with a god. 

Not a godess, but a god.

In reality I know he's not the most attractive person but his smile has been burned into my mind. The overwhelming jokes and laughs dance in my ears like violin.

I've fallen in love with a prince, who's dating a princess.

Not dating technically. She kind of stalks him and is the most sexual fourteen year old you will ever meet. Being one myself I can tell these are the years when things start heating up if you know what I mean, but it's more like a slow simmer. She turned the burners on quick and everyone got burnt in the process. 

No one really likes her.

Not even my prince.

I'm fourteen years old and if I fall in love with a prince then a princess will come and stab me in the eye while I sleep.

That chick has gone off the deep end.

So I'll stay a sidekick until the princess is gone or has moved on to greener pastures.

For now that's fine.

It's better that than being blinded and brutally murdered in the night.

\-----

I am sixteen years old when my prince holds my hand for the first time.

I am sixteen year old when I have my first date.

I am sixteen years old when I first get kissed.

\-----

I am seventeen years old when I first have sex and it's scary as all hell. I didn't know what to do. Where to kiss. What I should be doing with my hands. Where should I look.

Going into it my nerves were like a little hamster in my head. Running as fast as possible on a wheel. No real destinstion in mind. Oh but he ran. And ran. And ran.

But when he first hit my prostrate all my worries melted away.

\-----

I was seventeen years old when I first had my heart broken.

He told me it wouldn't work.

He was going to college in America.

He said it would be best for both of us to split up now.

Don't let us drift apart.

Rip off the bandaid.

\-----

I am twenty two years old when I see my prince sitting in a cafe across the street.

I am twenty two and you smile and wave me over.

I am twenty two when my fairytale starts up again.

I am twenty two when I fall in love but this time it's real, and perminant. It isn't the love of movie dates and nervous kisses. It's the love that swirls you away in it's arms. The kind where the two of you move in togethor. Where you watch movies on a couch limbs mixing together. Where kisses are done through smiles. Where no one really knows what they are doing but that's ok.

It's the love where by thirty years old you're married and on the way to adopting your first child.

I was part of a fairytale all along, you where my prince and no evil princess ever came to blind me. The curse was time spent apart and the happy ending was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and or kudos and or hope you had a good day and or enjoyed this short thing I wrote


End file.
